You (SiBum Ver)
by Rikanagisa
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Seorang Bad Boy Menyukai Guru Barunya Sendiri A SiBum FanFictions


YOU!

Cast:SiBum and Othr

Summary: inspirations song from tumhein jo maine dekha original soundtrack main hoon na

Namaku Choi Siwon atau sering dipanggil siwon , aku sangat tampan berkharisma, bad boy, dan menarik hati yeoja sekolah yang boleh aku bilang membosankan ini, kenapa aku bilang membosankan tentu saja karena aku sudah "mencicipi" mereka katakanlah aku mesum, tapi namja mana tak tertarik dengan "hidangan gratis" yang tersaji dan mendekatimu

"kriseu..oppa"ujar suara yang kutahu sang evil bernama cho kyuhyun sang kingka sekolah dan sahabat terbaikku

"apa sekarang kau ganti gender evil?"tanyaku datar

"aniya,tapi aku melihat kumpulan yeoja dibelakangmu sedang berteriak begitu"jawabnya polos

"yak….bukan berarti kau harus melakukan hal menjijikan itu juga cho evil "jawabku

"ah mianhae siwon ,kulihat kau sedang melamun daritadi ku kira kau ada masalah, karna siwon yang aku kenal akan melakukan hal hal mesum terhadap yeoja daripada hanya duduk melamun"ujarnya

"aku sedang malas" jawabku sambil menatap tidak (penuh) minat terhadap kumpulan yeoja yang menamakan diri mereka BAD NAUGHTHY GIRLS . cih! Menjadi yeoja genit perayu namja juga sudah merasa bangga "ah,bagaimana kalau kau ikut taruhannya yongguk?"tawarnya antusias

"memang yongguk sedang taruhan apa?"tanyaku menatapnya yang dengan tidak tahu malunya bermesraan dengan kekasih virtualnya (handphone)

"yongguk bilang siapa saja yang bisa mengalahkan dia bermain panco , dia akan melakukan apapun"jawabnya sambil menatap kekasih tercintanya "anything?"tanyaku

"anything wonnie oppa" jawabnya membuatku mual dan sakit perut

xxx

"ayo kriseu oppa kau bisa mengalahkannya" teriak sekumpulan yeoja yang ku ketahui diketuai oleh seohyun yeoja yang mendapatkan gelar ratu kecantiakan ck! dasar yeoja gila "bersiaplah kau kalah yongguk sshi dan membelikanku mobil sport lambrogini limited edition" ujarku meremehkan dan mencoba menjatuhkannya "dalam mimpimu CHOI SIWON sshi dan bersiaplah menerima kekalahan karna telah berani datang kemari dan menantangku"ujarnya dengan percaya diri tinggi dan katakanlah aku gila mentang berndalan satu ini, demi menghilangkan rasa bosanku .dan sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya kali ini. Karna tanganku sedang sedikit sakit dan BRAKK...!

"sudah kubilang kan aku akan menjadi pemenangnya dan bersiaplah"teriaknya membuatku kesal dan ingin memukul wajahnya "yeah" jawabku datar dan malas

Xxxx

Dan disinihlah aku seorang choi siwon di depan gerbang sekolah dan harus menerima kekalahan pada seorang berandal sekolah "kau lihat gerbang sekolah yang sering kita lewati, siapapun yang masuk pertama kali melewati gerbang itu kau harus membacakan puisi untuknya dengan mesra"ujar yongguk dengan senyum meremehkan

"kau gila,aku memang playboy tapi bukan penyair apalagi membacakan puisi,aku rasa itu hal konyol" protesku tidak terima

"aku tak menyangka seorang pangeran sepertimu juga pecundang dan penakut" ujarnya sinis

"baiklah"ujarku malas dan lebih baik mengalah pada berandalan aneh ini

"itu baru keberanian seorang pangeran sejati,sekarang kau berlututlah dan menunggu" ujarnya pergi yang kutahu sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon bersama kelompoknya, ck! Bagaimana kalalau yang datang si botak virus guru fisika dengan kadar ketidak wararasan 99,9% dan hei aku namja normal masih menyukai yeoja berpakaian sexy, dengan payudara besar .bukan si botak yang kubilang lebih mirip lampu temuan thomas alva edison dan hei! Membacakan puisi untuknya tidak ada dalam daftar kamus seorang Choi siwon.

TAP..TAP..TAP

kudengar seorang mendekat dan...

YA TUHAN..

Dia benar benar cantik . wajahnya yang begitu menawan ,mata hitam sangat menggoda dengan warna cokelat alami, rambut berwarna hitam arang terlihat sangat lembut untuk di sentuh ,dan YA TUHAN... BIBIR ITU bibir seperti menggodaku berwarna merah darah tapi begitu tipis dan menggodaku untuk melumatnya dan membuatnya "memerah" karena ulahku.

Dan oh apakah ini hukuman untukku? Dengan mengirimkan malaikan cantik penggoda nafsu? Yang bahkan kini aku membayangkan dia berjalan dengan efek angin sejuk dan dengan anggunnya dia berjalan dan membuang buku yang ada ditangannya. rambut hitam malamnya berantakan karena angin dan dia membuka kancing bajunya dengan seduktif dan perlahan seperti mengundang hawa nafsuku

YA TUHAN..YA TUHAN

dia mendekat kemari...

BRUK...!

Akupun terjatuh tapi rasanya bukan sakit tapi manis dan sulit aku jabarkan . katakanlah aku gila yang kini seperti mendengar alunan melodi indah musik yang belum aku dengar tapi rasanya nyaman, bagaikan harpa di surga hingga membuatku bisa melambung tinggi .

aku tak mencintaimu seolah olah kau adalah serbuk mawar atau batu topaz atau panah anyelir yang menyalakan api

aku mencintaimu seperti seseatu dalam kegelapan yang harus dicintai secara rahasia diantara bayang dan jiwa

aku mencintaimu tanpa tahu mengapa,atau kapan,atau darimana aku mencintaimu lurus,tanpa macam macam,tanpa kebanggaan

demikianlah aku mencintaimu karena aku tak tahu cara lainnya.

neul sangcheo badeul ba en nan ge na, ah

kkok baro bwa, uneunge shilheoseo geurae

apeunge himdeureo geurae, geureon neol bolttae mada

Naekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae, eo? naega neol geokjeonghae, eo?

Naega neol kkeut kkaji, chaekim jil ge

Naekkeo haja, niga nal aljanha, eo? niga nal bwat janha, eo?

Naega neol kkeut kkaji, jikyeo julge

Do you hear me… Do you hear me… oh

jeojeun gieok bakhin nungil kkeut nae

Pumeseo jukkil barae

jallin maeumi heullin nunmul samki neun geon

Naji magi deullin neora do gamchu neun na

YA TUHAN...!

Aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku ini dihadapannya.

Diapun berbalik dan berjalan kearahku dan berhenti tepat didepanku bisa kurasakan aroma alami vanila yang memabukan "kuatakan aku menghadapi sosok ini" gumamku. "apa barusan aku mendengar kau bernyanyi dan membacakan puisi untukku,apakah itu lelucon seorang pelajar sekarang?"tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala "ti-tidak aku hanya terpesona pada malaikat yang berjalan didepanku" jawabku dengan bodohnya "mwo...kau?" jawabnya kaget "aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau permainkan seperti barusan,aku ini guru dan hargai aku disini jadi hentikanlah lagu dan puisimu itu dasar tidak sopan"lanjutnya jengkel dan meninggalkanku

"kkk...guru cantik dan manis"gumamku

Anneyong Rika Imnida New author on fanfictions mianhae bila banyak typo dan kesalahan/jelek akhir kata salam kenal^^


End file.
